1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pen-and-electronic device assembly, more particularly to a pen-and-electronic device assembly with an enclosed battery compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Utility Model No. 202.19.971.1 discloses a pen including a barrel, a writing member extending into the barrel, and an electronic device connected to the barrel. The electronic device includes a battery housing received in the barrel, a circuit board, a speaker, and batteries enclosed in the battery housing. Since the batteries are sealed in the battery housing in order to prevent a child from gaining access to the batteries, replacement of the batteries cannot be performed, and recycling of the batteries requires cutting of the battery housing, which can discourage battery recycling, and which, in turn, results in environmental concern.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,871 discloses a pen with an illuminating device. The pen includes a tubular holder, a hollow protective member mounted on an upper end of the tubular holder and having two halves fixedly joined together, a battery mounting received in the hollow protective member and adapted to receive batteries therein, a light-mounting seat mounted on the battery mounting, a light bulb mounted on the light-mounting seat and coupled to the batteries, and a reservoir tube fitted inside the tubular holder for writing purpose.
The aforesaid pen is disadvantageous in that replacement or recycling of the batteries requires detachment of the halves of the hollow protective member as well as removal of the light bulb and the light-mounting seat from the battery mounting, which are relatively laborious and time-consuming.